


Perdiendo el control

by liwk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluffy, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwk/pseuds/liwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción]. Autor: faithwood. Un psicótico en fuga le da a Draco otra oportunidad de contemplar la naturaleza Gryffindor de Harry Potter y, en el proceso, se da cuenta de que Potter necesita ser salvado también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdiendo el control

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Losing Control, but Still Fighting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6516) by faithwood. 



> Traduje esta historia para el #9 de Intruders con permiso de faithwood; lo subo aquí como un archivo personal, pero no tengo inconveniente en removerlo si surge algún problema.

Draco aceptó la copa de vino élfico y le dirigió una sonrisa a la preciosa chica que repartía las bebidas. Ella se sonrojó y se alejó con prontitud.

Si Draco no tuviera modales, seguro que habría resoplado sobre su bebida. Esperaba que su intempestiva salida del armario las disuadiera, en el mejor de los casos; pero ellas seguían allí, creyendo que de un momento a otro cambiaría de parecer y que anunciaría a los medios que todo había sido una tremenda confusión: que él no era, y que nunca había sido, irremediablemente _gay_.

Echó un vistazo a la inmensidad del salón y suspiró. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí… otra vez? Indudablemente, algo lo había poseído y lo había hecho olvidar que odiaba ese tipo de reuniones. Estaba tan aburrido que casi podía dormirse. O emborracharse. Y eso siempre terminaba mal, con un extraño en su cama y, presuntamente, una noche de sexo caliente que no lograba recordar.

Draco espió a Potter por el rabillo del ojo, al otro lado del salón. El ex-Gryffindor sonreía y se mezclaba con el resto con naturalidad. La irritación de Draco pareció alcanzar un nuevo nivel con el solo pensamiento de que Potter se estuviese divirtiendo, mientras él se encontraba aburrido hasta la muerte. Afortunadamente, Potter no se veía nada bien, parecía que su cuerpo podría colapsar en cualquier momento, y eso lo hacía sentir algo mejor.

Honestamente, Draco no podía comprender por qué Potter se encontraba ahí, en vez de estar en casa, echando una siesta. Tenía dos enormes círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos, pestañeaba con regularidad y parecía que no había comido durante días. Alguien debería sujetar al muy bastardo y arrastrarlo hasta _su_ cama.

Frunció el ceño. Ese era un pensamiento absolutamente incorrecto, reflexionó.

Perdió a Potter de vista y tuvo que estirar el cuello para tratar de encontrar la mata de cabellos negros, que apenas podía reconocer en la oscuridad.

De repente, la búsqueda cesó, se oyó un fuerte estallido y la gente comenzó a gritar sobrecogida por el pánico. Y como si hubiese mutado en una sola entidad enfurecida, la multitud comenzó a correr —hacia él, Draco se percató con horror. Vagamente, creyó recordar que se encontraba de pie cerca de la salida.

Su curiosidad logró vencer a su preocupación y se movió en la dirección opuesta, en un intento por averiguar qué había sucedido. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que había cometido un error; la gente entraba en pánico y se apretujaba a su alrededor, incapaz de llegar a la salida porque la puerta estaba sellada.

—¡Silencio! —gritó alguien, y la multitud obedeció sin chistar. La asamblea entera se detuvo en el fragor de la huida y, finalmente, Draco fue capaz de encontrar un lugar despejado desde el cual pudo localizar la fuente de la conmoción. Lógicamente, era Potter.

El ex-Gryffindor había logrado silenciar al gentío del salón por completo, aparentemente, sin la necesidad de usar un _Sonorus_ , y se encontraba firmemente parado junto al cuerpo desvanecido de una chica ( _la camarera bonita_ , pensó Draco), mirando a la multitud en general.  
 _—Todo el mundo, quédese donde está. Nadie se puede ir. No pueden moverse, ni hacer ruido. No hay de qué preocuparse, sólo hagan lo que les digo —Potter habló en un tono de voz más mesurado que la primera vez, sin embargo, _todo el mundo_ podía oírlo—. Hay un grupo de Aurores aquí, esta noche. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie salga herido; así que, por favor, no se asusten. —Potter se las arregló para sonar calmado y amenazante al mismo tiempo. Giró sobre sus talones y susurró algo a un par de personas que esperaba detrás de él. Obviamente todos eran Aurores y habían recibido órdenes para perderse entre la multitud, horas antes. Potter se dirigió a la multitud otra vez:_

—El Auror Johnson —señaló a un hombre ridículamente alto y bastante corpulento—, se quedará aquí para garantizar su seguridad —diciendo esto, Potter se volvió y desapareció.

—¿Por qué no se quedó _él_ para garantizar nuestra seguridad? —Exclamó una voz histérica, muy cerca de Draco. Algunas personas expresaron su aprobación y Draco casi se contó entre ellas.

Tragó nerviosamente. Tenía alguna idea de lo que podía estar pasando e imaginaba que los otros invitados también. El último caso de Potter había sido muy sonado; día sí y día también, los diarios locales reportaban sus movimientos en primera plana. Bien, de acuerdo, lo habían estado haciendo durante los últimos años, pero esta vez, Draco estaba genuinamente interesado. Un mes atrás, dos magos muy distinguidos habían sido secuestrados, torturados cruelmente durante días, brutalmente violados y, finalmente, asesinados. Potter había logrado detener el tercer altercado, pero el atacante de Zacharias Smith había escapado y estaba desaparecido desde entonces. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente y la mayoría de la gente, incluyendo a Draco, vivía sumergida en la paranoia. El hecho de que las dos víctimas hubieran sido rubias, asustaba a Draco ligeramente. ¿Y Zacharias Smith? ¿Acaso no era rubio también?

¿Y por qué Draco había ido a esa estúpida reunión, de todas formas? Había parecido tan seguro. Al menos, al principio. Sabía que habría Aurores por todas partes y sabía que Potter estaría ahí, también.

Honestamente, a qué clase de idiota se le ocurriría hacer algo con toda esa seguridad.

Draco comenzaba a sentir nauseas, pero cuando la chica, que continuaba a los pies de aquel Auror corpulento, jadeó y, para el asombro de todos, se transformó en un enorme hombre de aspecto siniestro, Draco sintió que estaba apunto de vomitar. Merlín, había coqueteado con ella y _la chica_ había resultado ser uno de ellos. ¿No había dicho Potter que había más de uno? Draco no podía recordarlo con claridad, pero obviamente, el sujeto que estaba en el suelo era uno de los atacantes. El resto posiblemente estaba aún en la reunión, porque Harry Potter y un equipo de Aurores al completo, estaban persiguiéndolos. Pero, ¿y si habían escapado ya? O peor aún, ¿y si seguían ahí, en el salón? Draco oteó los alrededores nerviosamente –una bruja muy anciana, una mujer y una pareja de mediana edad estaban junto a él-, podía ser cualquiera. Y si decidían atacar a alguien, Draco estaba seguro de que él sería el siguiente. La anciana bruja lo había estado mirando desde el mismo instante en que había puesto un pie en el salón, y eso lo ponía bastante nervioso.

Draco sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Se alejó de la multitud lentamente, con la esperanza de poder salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Necesitaba tomar aire urgentemente. Pero, de pronto, le fue imposible respirar. Todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando una mano cubrió su boca y su nariz, y otra aferró su muñeca rudamente, mientras era empujado hacia atrás.

Intentó gritar, pero era incapaz de moverse. Ni siquiera podía alcanzar su varita. Una especie de letargo repentino inundó su mente y Draco se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que alguien le había lanzado un hechizo. El mundo se difuminaba ante sus ojos y daba vueltas a su alrededor, cuando su cuerpo fue elevado por los aires y dirigido hacia una habitación que antes no estaba ahí.

Draco pudo escuchar que alguien vociferaba en la lejanía y pudo ver al Auror corpulento precipitarse en su dirección, antes de que la puerta se cerrara frente a sus ojos. La habitación se iluminó y su captor conjuró una serie de potentes hechizos selladores. Después de eso, el ruido se detuvo.

Un momento después, Draco aterrizó con rudeza sobre su espalda, golpeándose la cabeza contra algo duro en el proceso. Una punzada de dolor invadió su cráneo inmediatamente y Draco gimió, mientras intentaba enfocar a su atacante. El rostro del sujeto no le resultaba conocido, pero en su opinión lucía completamente amenazador.

Intentó decirle que se jodiera, pero no fue capaz de formular una oración. El hombre lo miró lascivamente, mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba junto a él. Draco podía oír que alguien golpeaba la puerta, pero el sujeto no parecía mortificado y su miedo se intensificó, si es que eso era posible.

Sintió unas repentinas y abrumadoras ganas de llorar. ¿Lo asesinaría allí mismo? ¿Con Potter y una docena de Aurores alrededor? Eso simplemente no era justo. Tal vez ni siquiera estaban intentando llegar hasta él; o tal vez lograrían entrar cuando Draco estuviera muerto. O tal vez, todo aquello era sólo un plan del Ministerio para librarse de… bueno, de los rubios.

De pronto, le fue difícil respirar. Draco se dio cuenta que aquel bastardo se había sentado a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Y cuando sintió que el hombre presionaba algo estremecedoramente frío y puntiagudo contra su cuello, su respiración se detuvo por completo. Eso era todo. Aquel sujeto estaba a punto de atravesarle la garganta. Oh, Merlín, que fuera rápido.

—¿No te parece lindo? Te mataré justo bajo sus narices. Oh, pobrecito.

—Apuesto a que Potter estará molesto —murmuró aquel desagradable sujeto, y Draco se removió nerviosamente.

Odiándose por mostrar su debilidad, Draco susurró con voz trémula:

—No lo creo.

Hubo un movimiento repentino y después sólo dolor.

—Cállate —espetó el hombre, después de abofetearlo—. Quería divertirme contigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Imagino que no podrá ser… O tal vez, podríamos jugar un poco —el cuchillo se deslizó lentamente hasta su rostro, deteniéndose un momento sobre sus labios—. Tan hermoso…

Draco reunió todo su autocontrol y se obligó a no suplicar. Simplemente, se negaba a morir de esa forma.

—Por favor… —el susurro salió de su boca y Draco no pudo contenerse.  Su atacante sonrió perversamente.

—Eso es, canta para mí…

El cuchillo se movió hasta su frente, haciendo presión contra su piel; pero de pronto, el contacto desapareció y el cuchillo levitó a través de la habitación. Una bota negra golpeó al hombre en la mandíbula, expulsándolo hacia atrás.

Después, un estruendo inundó el lugar y se escuchó un grito feroz amplificado por un coro de voces estridentes:

— _¡Desmaius!_

Draco apenas se permitió un pequeño suspiro de alivio. ¿Significaba que estaba fuera de peligro? Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, temeroso de abrirlos incluso cuando sintió que sus fuerzas regresaban, lo cual indicaba que la maldición se había desvanecido.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo una suave voz, tentativamente, y Draco abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par de preocupados ojos verdes, que lo miraban fijamente.

Si agarraba a Potter por el cuello de la túnica y lo besaba, ¿le creerían si decía que había sido a causa de una contusión? Se enderezó un poco para probar su teoría, pero un aguijonazo de dolor lo hizo regresar a su posición.

—Mi cabeza… —se quejó Draco, notando algo tarde que había sonado completamente infantil.

La mano de Potter se posó sobre su cabello, deslizándose con lentitud por su nuca para buscar alguna herida superficial. Cuando alcanzó la región dolorida, Draco se estremeció y escuchó a Potter decir gentilmente:

—Es sólo un chichón, estarás bien —el alivio en la voz de Potter era difícil de ignorar, seguramente estaba preocupado por su reputación.

Draco resopló disimuladamente, pero ni siquiera pudo llegar a enfadarse. No cuando los dedos de Potter serpenteaban por su rostro, retirando el cabello rubio que le cubría la frente, o cuando preguntaba con suavidad:

—¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?

 _Joder, Potter era realmente bueno en ese asunto de ser el héroe._

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco automáticamente, fue atraído hacia arriba y terminó con los brazos de Potter sujetándolo firmemente por la cintura. El Auror trató de alejarse, pero Draco no se lo permitió. —Estoy tan mareado —lloriqueó.

Los brazos de Potter se mantuvieron en su sitio. Y, aunque Draco lo intentó, no pudo sentirse culpable.

Le tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta de que había más personas en la habitación y que todas ellas parloteaban sin parar. Decían algo sobre la huída de uno de los atacantes y sobre la identidad del hombre que habían atrapado, pero Draco no podía escucharlos con claridad.

Era tonto siquiera notarlo, justo en medio de aquel gentío, pero sabía que si se inclinaba, sólo un poco, podría morder el oído de Potter. No era que quisiera hacerlo, de todas formas. Draco sólo se limitaba a remarcar el hecho de que podía —de que estaba justo ahí. Y también estaba el asunto de ese rebelde mechón de cabello azabache que se enredaba detrás de su oreja y que el rubio sentía absoluta necesidad de atusar. Si Draco decidiera acomodarlo, en ese momento, usando su lengua, por supuesto, en realidad le estaría haciendo un favor.

Y, maldición, ¿por qué demonios olía tan bien el bastardo? Su cabello tenía una esencia ligera a madera y su piel desprendía un toque masculino. A Draco se le hizo agua la boca.

—De acuerdo, prepararé a un escuadrón de Aurores y los atraparemos —la voz de Potter interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Draco, repentinamente—. ¡No te puedes ir!

Potter se giró y sus ojos verdes lo miraron con sorpresa. Merlín, Potter tenía las pestañas más largas y espesas que hubiese visto jamás. ¿Acaso les había puesto un hechizo?

—Malfoy —dijo Potter, arreglándoselas para sonar divertido y preocupando al mismo tiempo—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —el abrazo de Potter y la cercanía de su cuerpo se retiraron cruelmente de su alrededor—. ¿Puedes mantenerse en pie? —Preguntó, una vez que dejó a Draco sostenerse por sí mismo.

—Obviamente —refunfuñó el rubio.

—Potter, tú no puedes ir. ¡Mira cómo estás! ¡Deberías estar en cama!

Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de quién era el que estaba hablando. Aquellas adorables palabras las había dicho un hombre alto de cabello gris, que miraba a Potter con el ceño fruncido.

—Señor —se quejó el aludido—, éste es mi caso.

 —Lo entiendo, Potter, pero no me sirves en estas condiciones —concluyó el otro.

—¡Aún no he terminado mi trabajo, señor! —se quejó el Auror, obstinadamente.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora necesitas descansar —Potter resopló y el hombre continuó suavemente—: te llamaremos cuando estemos listos para el siguiente asalto —el Auror seguía negando con la cabeza, pero el hombre añadió—: Vete a casa, y llévalo contigo —dijo señalando a Draco—, y… protégelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco tuvo el irrefrenable deseo de besar a aquel hombre de grandes ideas. _Vete a la cama, Potter. Y lleva a Draco contigo._ Honestamente, ese hombre era un genio.

Potter refunfuñó ceñudo y miró a Draco como si, de alguna forma, todo fuera su culpa. El rubio recompuso su expresión en lo que, esperaba, fuera un gesto de confusión y susto. Bien, de acuerdo, no era tan difícil pretender que estaba asustado. Después de todo, si alguno de esos psicópatas aún estaba suelto, no le molestaría quedarse cerca de Potter, por esta vez. Bueno, aún si ninguno de esos psicópatas siguiera suelto, no le molestaría quedarse cerca de Potter, en ningún momento. Pero ese ni siquiera era el punto.

La expresión de Potter se suavizó y suspiró con resignación. Después, tomó a Draco de la mano y respondió:

—Bien, sólo… llámenme antes del interrogatorio.

—Lo haré —prometió la nueva persona favorita de Draco en todo el mundo, y después de un par de minutos de absoluta confusión, Draco se encontró a sí mismo de pie, en lo que suponía, era el apartamento de Harry Potter.

Potter liberó la mano de Draco rápidamente, pero después le dirigió una mirada preocupada y le preguntó:

—¿Quieres que te cure eso?

Draco estuvo a punto de decir “no”, pues no estaba muy dispuesto a ponerse en las manos de alguien sin entrenamiento. Sin embargo, las manos de Potter ya estaban sobre él desde el inicio, pues el auror sujetaba su mentón, cálida y gentilmente. Después de eso, Draco no fue capaz de formular ni una sola palabra.

El dolor en su rostro desapareció y Potter deslizó los dedos entre los mechones rubios de su cabello. Y por un instante, tan pasajero como glorioso, Draco pensó que el auror estaba acariciándolo; pero después, Potter encontró la región dolorida en su nuca y la lesión fue sanada en cuestión de segundos.

—Gracias —dijo Draco y las cejas de Potter se elevaron exageradamente.

—De nada —respondió, sonriendo. Luego, se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos y bostezó sonoramente—. Escucha, no puedo hacer de anfitrión ahora. Hay un _cuarto de huéspedes_ por aquí —señaló con una mano— y el sillón está por allá. Puedes dormir en donde prefieras. Hay un poco de comida en la alacena. Tomaré una ducha y me iré a la cama—. Esperó hasta que Draco asintió y luego entró en la puerta contigua al supuesto cuarto de huéspedes. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se giró y sonrió—: No tienes por qué preocuparte. Estás seguro aquí.

Y por alguna razón, Draco le creyó.

 

* * *

Después de un rato, Draco logró encontrar algo de ropa en un viejo armario lleno de prendas cálidas y afortunadamente limpias. Se decidió por una camiseta verde y unos extraños pantalones de tela suave, que lucían suficientemente cómodos para dormir. Obviamente, ambos eran muggles, pero también le pertenecían a Potter. Y aunque Draco se odiaba por eso, usar la ropa de Potter lo hacía sentir un poco más seguro.

Tomó una ducha en el baño que estaba junto al cuarto de visitas, y después gastó al menos un cuarto de hora _no_ pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Potter después de adivinar su silueta durmiendo bajo las mantas. El auror dormía profundamente y sin hacer ruido. Y Draco se vio obligado a acercarse sólo para comprobar que aún seguía con vida. Desafortunadamente, no podía ver el rostro de Potter desde donde estaba; así que para revisarlo apropiadamente, Draco _debía_ trepar sobre la cama, cubrirse con las mantas y acercarse a Potter tanto como se atreviera. Y vaya que se atrevió a acercarse bastante, tanto que casi podía tocar su nariz. Aún no podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración, pero el movimiento apenas perceptible de su pecho, fue suficiente para que Draco comprobara que el auror estaba vivo y que no había muerto de extenuación.

Era tan entretenido ver a Potter dormir, que Draco ni siquiera se permitía preocuparse por su propia salud mental. Después de todo, sólo era Potter y él, por su parte, se aseguraba de permanecer completamente quieto; después de todo, ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo nada embarazoso. Pero esta era una oportunidad única de verlo de cerca, y Draco se esforzó verdaderamente por memorizar todos los rasgos de su rostro —las pestañas larguísimas, los labios carnosos, la fuerte línea de la mandíbula y los pómulos bellamente marcados.

Dormido, Potter no se parecía mucho al auror que había visto horas antes durante la reunión, con aquella mirada decidida y esa voz de mando que estremecían a todo el mundo. Se veía mucho más joven mientras dormía, acurrucado debajo de las mantas.

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos de mala gana. Afortunadamente, no había imágenes de hombres dementes y homicidas en su cabeza. Y en la oscuridad, detrás de sus párpados, sólo pudo ver un par de preocupados ojos verdes.

Mientras se dejaba arropar por el sueño, Draco pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba enamorado de Potter. Tal vez.

 

* * *

Draco fue atacado por un alud de sentimientos por la mañana. Primero, sintió miedo; de qué, no estaba seguro. Después, confusión, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su propia habitación. Luego, sintió pánico, al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche antes; y, después, más pánico, cuando su mente tomó plena conciencia de que la noche anterior se había deslizado en la cama de Potter, por razones que no podría descifrar (o, mejor dicho, que no quería afrontar todavía). Y, finalmente, se había sentido absolutamente aterrorizado, cuando notó que Potter no estaba junto a él y que probablemente lo había dejado solo.

Saltó de la cama de esa manera tan poco elegante que no empleaba desde que tenía seis años, y prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación.

Se congeló cuando vio a Potter, sentado a la mesa de la cocina, leyendo el periódico y bebiendo jugo de calabaza, con un olor a —mmm, crêpes— a su alrededor.

—Buenos días —saludó Potter amablemente, incluso regalándole una sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió Draco. Potter continuó leyendo el periódico, sin molestarse por la presencia del otro—. Tomé prestado algo de tu ropa —dijo el rubio, atragantándose con el resto de una oración que seguramente sonaba como: _Y también he dormido en tu cama toda la noche_ , pero se imaginó que Potter ya lo había averiguado por sí mismo.

—Oh, sí, lo noté —señaló el auror, divertido—. Y también tomaste prestada mi cama.

Draco miró a Potter fijamente y se acercó, tomando asiento a la mesa. Potter no parecía enojado y eso resultaba bastante desconcertante. Si Potter fuera a su casa, tomara su ropa prestada y se metiera en su cama, Draco estaría… De acuerdo, ese no era un buen ejemplo.

—¿No estás molesto? —preguntó Draco. Y esta vez, no sólo se refería al asunto de meterse en su cama sin permiso, sino a todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos en el pasado; justo aquellas cosas que hacían que el hecho de haber dormido en su cama fuera aún más bizarro.

No había hablado con Potter en mucho tiempo o, mejor dicho, no había insultado a Potter en mucho tiempo; pero, seguramente, debería más enemistad y menos sonrisas entre ellos. Y, definitivamente, no debería haber crêpes.

Potter lo miró durante un largo tiempo y, por su expresión, parecía estar pensando seriamente la respuesta. Draco se preguntó vagamente si Potter era capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

—No —dijo Potter, finalmente—. ¿Quieres desayunar? —Preguntó, mirando a los papeles que yacían frente a él.

Draco dejó salir el aire que, no sabía que había estado reteniendo. Y, de repente, se sintió más ligero y también más hambriento; así que se sirvió una ración completa de crêpes para sí mismo. Mientras comía, notó que Potter aún lucía exhausto y se preguntó a qué hora se habría levantado. A juzgar por los crêpes, el olor del café y la pila de papeles que parecían estar en la columna de los ya-leídos, Potter llevaba un buen rato despierto.

Después de un par de miradas furtivas, Draco concluyó que lo que el auror estaba leyendo eran reportes oficiales.

—¿Así que todo terminó? —Inquirió Draco, preocupado y consciente de que no se podría quedar ahí para siempre.

Potter lo miró y sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—Ayer capturamos a tres, pero el cuarto escapó —. Potter suspiró pesadamente, lucía miserable—. Tenían un operativo completo en marcha. Habían estado atacando a muggles durante años… y jamás lo supimos. —El auror lucía tan abatido que Draco no pudo evitar enojarse también. Malditos muggles, haciendo que Potter se sintirta mal por sus estúpidas muertes—. Tenemos algunas pistas acerca de dónde podría estar su escondite. Sólo iremos a verificar y…

—¡No! ¡No puedes irte! —Gritó Draco de repente, sorprendiéndose a él mismo tanto como a Potter.

El auror respiró profundamente y apretó los dientes.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Este es mi caso —dijo forzadamente.

—Pero sólo queda uno suelto y hay otros aurores que podrían ir por él y… ¿qué hay sobre mí? —Si Potter lo dejaba solo, Draco moriría. Estaba seguro, tan seguro como el día del ataque. Claramente, aquel sentimiento arraigado en su pecho no era sólo producto del pánico, sino –obviamente- habilidades de Adivinación genuinas. Y Trelawney podía joderse.

Potter parpadeó un par de veces y luego dijo:

—Estás seguro aquí.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Y qué tal si el asesino se aparece por aquí? ¿Qué tal si quiere atraparte? —Draco intentaba coger un poco de aire. Potter lucía indeciso y el rubio aprovechó la oportunidad—. Podría venir aquí e intentar matarme y, mientras tanto, tú estarías allá afuera, malgastando tu tiempo…

—¡De acuerdo! —Concedió Potter con exasperación.

Draco parpadeó y lo miró fijamente, aún sin creer que hubiera logrado hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó suavemente, tratando de no parecer sorprendido.

Potter suspiró.

—O tú podrías venir al Ministerio…

—¿Y qué tal si me encuentra ahí también? —insistió Draco—. ¡Tal vez están detrás de mí! Y entonces… y entonces me asesinarán y tú te sentirás culpable por el resto de tu vida…

—¡Bien! —Potter gritó otra vez—. Bien —repitió de forma más calmada—. Les diré que no me esperen —dijo, poco dispuesto, y permaneció en la mesa durante cinco minutos más, antes de desaparecer por la Red Flú para hacer lo que había dicho.

Draco dejó salir un suspiro aliviado. El episodio del día anterior era demasiado horrible para pensar en él siquiera.

Potter regresó rápidamente, aunque Draco ya había terminado su —delicioso— desayuno. El auror lo miraba fijamente, pero a Draco no le importaba.

—Gracias —se sintió obligado a decir.

Potter le echó una profunda mirada evaluativa y luego sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Has… cambiado —comentó después de un rato.

Draco no se sentía diferente; pero si eso era lo que Potter quería creer, no iba a ser él quien lo detuviera.

—He crecido —se limitó a señalar.

Potter inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Y eres más sabio?

—¿Estás sugiriendo que no era inteligente en la escuela? —preguntó Draco, indignado.

Los labios de Potter se curvaron y luego le sonrió genuinamente. Y, maldición, esa sonrisa produjo una corriente eléctrica que bajó a trompicones por su espalda.

—Escogiste el lado equivocado —declaró Potter.

Draco balbuceó. ¿Por qué Potter podía hablar sobre temas como esos con absoluta ligereza? ¿Por qué bromeaba con cosas como esas?

Honestamente, eso era un poco rudo. Y, también, dolorosamente cierto.

—Habría elegido diferente, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad —respondió Draco con lentitud—. Por supuesto, para estar seguro de estar en el bando ganador esta vez —añadió rápidamente.

Potter aún estaba sonriendo.

—Por supuesto —concedió indulgente, y Draco sintió que sus labios se ensanchaban para corresponder aquella sonrisa.

Se levantó, sintiéndose un poco nervioso, y llevó su plato al fregadero.

—Puedo encargarme de los platos —dijo, sólo para ver a Potter boquear con incredulidad.

—No tienes que hacerlo —respondió sorprendido.

Draco se recargó en el borde de la mesa y consideró sus opciones, debería hacer algo, algo divertido… o tal vez, hacer algo aburrido sería una mejor idea.

—¿Y… te apetece una partida de ajedrez? —Preguntó Draco, a sabiendas de que Potter era malísimo en ese juego. En realidad, sería bueno vencerlo esta vez.

Potter lo miró suspicaz y se levantó para acercarse.

—No, tenía pensado hacer algo diferente —dijo y la respiración de Draco se aceleró sólo con el tono de su voz.

Draco jamás tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarse qué era lo que Potter quería hacer, porque de repente, Potter comenzó a besarlo. Una de sus manos rodeó la cintura de Draco, mientras la otra se enredaba en su cabello. El rubio, por su parte, estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder.

Potter se separó rápidamente y miró a Draco fijamente con las pupilas dilatadas.

—¿Esto era lo que querías, no? ¿No es por lo que estás aquí?

Draco apenas podía pensar por la cercanía del otro cuerpo presionándose contra el suyo, y aquella mano acariciando su cabello por tercera vez en dos días.

—Supongo que tú eres más sabio también —susurró Draco, mientras su mente se ponía en periodo de espera y sus labios capturaban los de Potter nuevamente, besándolo con ferocidad, maravillándose ante su sabor y el sentimiento de la fuerte mano que sujetaba la suya, tan diferente a la de su atacante el día anterior. Las emociones que Potter le producía eran del todo opuestas a las que había tenido entonces.

El beso se tornó violento y desesperado, mientras Potter presionaba su lengua contra los labios de Draco. Y tan sólo con ese contacto, el rubio se sintió algo mareado. Después, la mano de Potter apretujó su trasero sugerentemente; se deslizó hacia arriba, metiéndose debajo de su camisa, y después se dirigió hacia abajo otra vez, acariciando la piel bajo la suave tela de los pantalones de Draco, bueno, de Potter. El auror decidió no perder más tiempo y, de pronto, sus manos estaban acunando el trasero del rubio y sus dedos serpenteaban por la línea de sus nalgas, buscando su entrada y haciendo que Draco temblara con necesidad.

¿De verdad estaba pasando? Draco ni siquiera sabía que Potter era gay. Las caderas de Potter ondularon hacia el frente y Draco pudo notar que estaba completamente duro, así que se obligó a concluir que, en efecto, Potter era absolutamente gay.

De alguna forma, lograron llegar al dormitorio y, cuando Potter lo empujó contra la cama, Draco había perdido la mayor parte de sus ropas, o las de Potter, no importaba ya. El torso desnudo de Potter se presionaba contra suyo, y ese sentimiento cálido lo hacía enloquecer.

Era mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás. No que lo hubiese imaginado antes... mucho.

Potter deslizó sus labios por el pecho de Draco, y se dedicó a morder, lamer y chupar cada centímetro de piel que encontró en su recorrido hacia las tetillas y el ombligo del rubio. Y para cuando Potter descendió más abajo todavía, Draco era todo gemidos y necesidad. El auror se deshizo de los pantalones y tomó a Draco en la calidez de su boca experta y talentosa, y el rubio sólo podía deshacerse en jadeos y suspiros desiguales.

Después, Potter se alejó y Draco comenzó a maldecir y a hiperventilar hasta que el auror regresó con un tubo de lubricante en la mano. Draco tembló con anticipación, mirando cómo Potter abría el lubricante y repartía una generosa cantidad sobre sus dedos. Sin tardar más de lo necesario, los dedos de Potter regresaron a acariciar su entrada y Draco a suspirar con ansiedad. Oh, Merlín, cuánto había deseado esto.

Pero… algo estaba mal. Algo estaba muy, pero muy mal. Draco miró a Potter a través de la nube de deseo y necesidad que cubría su mente. Potter tenía el rostro serio y estaba… callado. Increíblemente callado, como cuando dormía. Sin suspiros, ni gemidos, y nada más que sus acciones para indicar que lo estaba disfrutando también.

Y en realidad, eso debería haber sido suficiente… pero no lo era.

Un dedo se abrió paso dentro de él y Draco casi se olvidó de sus pensamientos; pero deseaba que Potter respondiera también, que gimiera, que suplicara. ¿Por qué demonios Potter era tan callado? Draco sólo se podía escuchar a sí mismo y eso empezaba a molestarlo.

Se incorporó y tomó la mano de Potter, para detener sus acciones.

Potter frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, mirando a Draco fijamente.

—Yo… yo quiero estar dentro de ti —jadeó el rubio, como respuesta.

Potter detuvo sus movimientos y deshizo su agarre.

—No —dijo con firmeza.

Lentamente, Draco recuperó el control sobre sí mismo y, luego, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se sentó.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó e intentó que su voz sonara razonable.

Potter parecía enojado, tenía los dientes apretados y miraba a Draco, desafiante:

—Simplemente porque no me gusta. Prefiero estar arriba.

Draco frunció los labios.

—Mmm —se inclinó para besar a Potter, pero el auror se alejó—. Bien —dijo Draco suavemente—. Entonces, probemos algo diferente.

Todavía receloso y con el ceño fruncido, Potter asintió torpemente.

Draco se inclinó otra vez y esta vez Potter le permitió besarlo, aunque apenas fue capaz de responder al contacto. El rubio recargó su peso sobre él y, después de un corto tira y afloja, lo obligó a recostarse.

Frustrado, descendió un poco más, determinado a producir alguna reacción. Los muslos de Potter temblaron y, envalentonado, Draco se movió todavía más abajo, mientras su lengua le hacía todo tipo de cosas sucias al cuerpo del auror. De repente, Potter se tensó por completo, gruñó y, tomando a Draco rudamente por el cabello, lo alejó.

Draco suspiró exasperado, mientras veía a Potter sentarse y mirarlo fijamente.

—Todo esto es un error —concluyó el moreno.

El rubio sólo quería abofetearse. Estaba ahí, a punto de obtener lo que siempre había querido y lo arruinaba por completo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

Potter se removió para levantarse y Draco se incorporó detrás de él, asaltado de pronto por una ola de pánico.

—¡Potter, espera! —Los movimientos de Potter quedaron algo limitados, una vez que Draco logró sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. El rubio ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en que el auror podría hacerlo a un lado en cualquier momento—. Mira, si tuviste alguna mala experiencia, puedo asegurarte que soy un exper…

—No es eso —exclamó Potter.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? No me digas que jamás has estado abajo —espetó Draco con incredulidad, Potter no respondió—. Oh —Draco sintió que una pequeña ráfaga de emoción lo embargaba—. ¿Asustado, Potter? —le sonrió con arrogancia.

El Auror lo miró, parecía verdaderamente enojado, y eso era preocupante, pero al mismo tiempo, resultaba extremadamente sexy.

—Es sólo que no me apetece —dijo Potter en un tono bajo y peligroso, que sólo logró excitar a Draco aún más.

Potter ahora era un reto. Uno que Draco tenía intención de ganar.

—Vamos, Potter. Tienes que intentarlo al menos una vez, antes de tomar una decisión —intentó Draco. Acercó sus labios al cuello de Potter, besándolo gentilmente y después moviéndose un poco más arriba, para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oído—. Déjame hacerme cargo de ti, Potter —Potter tembló. _¡Sí!_ , pensó Draco triunfal—. Sólo recuéstate y déjate ir. Déjame hacerme cargo de ti. Sabes que lo deseas. Lo sabes —susurró Draco con voz ronca, mientras dejaba un camino de besos y lametones en la base de su cuello—. Quieres que te folle. Que te folle tan duro hasta que no puedas ver bien. Quieres estar debajo de mi, indefenso, atrapado, mientras me ensarto tan profundo en tu culo, que me sentirás dentro de ti durante una semana—. La respiración de Potter se aceleró, y dejó salir un pequeño quejido—. Sólo por esta noche, lo único que quieres es dejarte ir y ser mi puta.

Potter lo empujó tan repentinamente, que Draco terminó en el suelo, tendido sobre su espalda. De acuerdo, tal vez lo de puta había sido ir demasiado lejos. Draco reacomodó su postura en el suelo, como si hubiera sido su intención recostarse ahí desde el principio. Potter parecía dividido entre golpear a Draco o salir huyendo; pero el rubio no se sentía arrepentido, ahora estaba seguro de estar en lo cierto: Potter deseaba que se lo follara.

—Reciprocidad, Potter. Yo puedo ser tu puta después.

Sorpresivamente, esa promesa funcionó. Potter lo miró durante un largo tiempo, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero con claros signos de excitación —parecía asustado, pero la lujuria se dejaba adivinar en cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Merlín, en ese momento se veía realmente hermoso.

—De acuerdo —dijo Potter en un tono suave y todavía inseguro.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no decir algo estúpido, pues no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir otra vez. Se levantó del suelo y regresó a la cama con parsimonia.

—Recuéstate —le ordenó, esforzándose porque sonara más bien como una invitación.

Potter dejó escapar el aliento, estaba tan rígido como si estuviera a punto de empezar una batalla, y se recostó, abriendo las piernas para que Draco pudiera acomodarse entre ellas. El cuerpo del rubio se llenó de pronto de una excitante emoción que llegaba con la ansiedad y que sabía que nunca había sentido antes. Tomó el tubo de lubricante entre sus manos y mientras esparcía un poco sobre sus dedos, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Potter, por su parte, estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y, a su vez, permanecía callado y expectante.

Draco se dobló sobre sí mismo y besó a Potter, pero esta vez no intentó ser gentil. Esta vez, lo besó con toda la fuerza y pasión que pudo reunir y que, en ese momento, era bastante. Potter gimió — _finalmente_ — y aferró a Draco por los hombros, enlazándose en una feroz batalla con la lengua que invadía su boca.

Sin romper el beso, Draco deslizó las manos por el cuerpo del auror para que sus dedos alcanzaran su entrada, probándolo por segunda vez. Potter estaba demasiado tenso, así que Draco tuvo que prepararlo lenta y cuidadosamente, para que las cosas progresaran desde ahí.

El rubio se enderezó para mirar a Potter mientras lo follaba con uno de sus dedos, alentándolo mentalmente a que dejara salir algún sonido.

Pero sólo lo logró cuando alcanzó un punto dentro de él. Potter soltó un pequeño y ronco _¡Oh!_ y gimió bajito, sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Draco. Para el rubio, esa era la cosa más sexy que había presenciado jamás.

Draco se tomó su tiempo y esperó hasta que Potter estuvo jadeando audiblemente, atento a cada movimiento y reacción de su cuerpo.

Cuando Draco se alejó, el auror lo miró como si estuviera a punto de quejarse, pero al final pareció cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, su frente se frunció con preocupación cuando Draco le hizo levantar ambas piernas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros.

El rubio estaba seguro de que había perdido más de un par de neuronas en el proceso, porque su cerebro había dejado de trabajar con propiedad. De alguna forma, sabía que era su deber calmar las dudas y el miedo en los ojos de Potter, pero ahora, todo parecía reducirse a enterrarse dentro de él. No podía pensar en nada más.

Potter respiró profundamente cuando Draco se empujó en su interior, y aunque el rubio lo había dilatado lo suficiente para la penetración, la entrada de Potter se apretaba imposiblemente alrededor de su miembro, haciendo que Draco chillara en voz alta, sin estar del todo convencido si lo que sentía era dolor o placer. Draco se ensartó por completó y la sensación de estar dentro de él fue simplemente increíble.

Se recostó un poco sobre los muslos flexionados de Potter, doblando sus rodillas contra su pecho, y el movimiento fue recompensado con un gemido ahogado pero totalmente audible.

—Oh, Potter, naciste para esto —jadeó Draco sin pensar y lamentó sus palabras cuando Potter le lanzó una mirada indignada. El rubio lo besó brevemente y le susurró—: Podrás hacer y decir todas las cosas sucias que pasen por tu mente después, lo prometo.

Potter tembló y luego dijo con los dientes apretados:

—Podrías arrepentirte de esa promesa.

Draco lo dudaba seriamente.

—Muévete —le dijo Potter de repente, y Draco llegó a la conclusión de que no obtendría ninguna súplica por parte del auror. Así que salió por completo y lo embistió con fuerza, olvidándose de ir lento y de ser gentil. Potter jadeó y se quejó, y Draco se olvidó definitivamente de cómo ir lento y de cómo ser amable. En vez de eso, impuso un ritmo rápido, en el que cada estocada le ganaba un hermoso gemido o un ocasional _¡más!_ de entre los labios de Potter. Draco colocó una mano a cada lado de la cabeza del auror, quería apoyarse sobre ellas y ayudar a Potter a sentirse completamente lleno, pero no podía perder el soporte de sus brazos, porque maldición, Potter era imposiblemente estrecho y Draco sentía que todo su cuerpo tenía la necesidad de conquistar cada centímetro de aquel apretado agujero, necesitaba poseerlo.

Draco no podía despegar la vista del rostro de Potter y el auror se veía hipnotizado de la misma forma. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par, pero pronto rodaron hacia atrás, cuando Potter gimió audiblemente, exponiendo la pálida extensión de su garganta a la boca hambrienta de Draco y contrayendo su entrada aún más, si es que eso era posible. Y, oh, Merlín, eso sí que fue demasiado. Draco vio estrellas, mientras todo su cuerpo se volvía rígido y se llenaba de placer.

Colapsó sobre el cuerpo de Potter, apenas consciente; pero cuando Potter gruñó y lo separó de él, Draco se enderezó y rodó sobre su espalda, mientras Potter estiraba sus piernas con un suspiro de alivio.

Después de un momento, Potter dijo débilmente:

—Creo que estabas en lo correcto acerca de sentirlo durante una semana.

—Soy sorprendente, ¿cierto? —preguntó Draco traviesamente, intentando sonreír con superioridad, pero sus músculos faciales –o todos los músculos de su cuerpo, en realidad- parecían estar en huelga y no respondían a sus deseos.

Potter se rió alegremente, pero Draco notó que, al final, no lo había negado.

—Yo… —Potter lo miró, sus ojos tenían un brillo natural que Draco no había visto en un largo tiempo. Y, bueno, para qué negarlo ahora, él solía observar a Potter continuamente—. Necesitaba eso —confesó el auror en voz baja.

—Cuando quieras, Potter —concedió Draco, sin reflexionar sobre sus palabras. Y cuando se escuchó decirlas, se hubiera estremecido de haber tenido la energía para hacerlo.

Pero Potter le miró y le sonrió tentativamente.

—Sigues haciéndome promesas sin pensar. ¿Pero qué pasaría sin decido que quiero que las cumplas todas?

Ese era el momento para una réplica estúpida e ingeniosa, pero en vez de eso, Draco se escuchó decir:

—Descubrirías que mantengo mis promesas.

Potter se mordió el labio y se movió para quedar más cerca.

—Dame… una hora. Me gustó esa parte de puedes-hacerme-cualquier-cosa-sucia-que-se-te-ocurra.

Draco tragó y se estremeció. Esa también era su parte favorita.

 * * *

 Al final, Draco esperó más de una hora, porque Potter recibió una llamada del Ministerio, para hacer sólo Merlín sabía qué; pero regresó a tiempo para la cena y para contarle al rubio lo que había pasado con el caso. Los malos habían sido capturados, incluyendo a una pareja de muggles que también estaba implicada. Estos últimos habían sido entregados a las autoridades muggles y el resto pasaría una larga temporada en Azkaban. Draco recibió más información de la que le hubiera gustado saber acerca de la organización, pero Potter parecía estar ávido por compartir las partes escabrosas de la historia; así que Draco respiró profundo y escuchó, ridículamente complacido porque era con él con quien Potter quería compartirlo.

Después de que Draco se alimentara adecuadamente, Potter lo arrastró a la habitación, lo ató a la cama y lo folló hasta derretirlo. Literalmente, porque Draco estaba seguro de que su cerebro se había fundido en aquella corrida de campeonato. De otra forma, no habría podido explicar la repentina necesidad de acurrucarse junto a Potter y mantener una conversación tremendamente idiota con él, compuesta básicamente de insultos que no eran insultos para nada. Conversación estúpida o no, la charla post-orgásmica resultó ser productiva, porque llegaron a la conclusión de que _teóricamente_ , la vida de Draco aún estaba en peligro, por lo que era más seguro que se quedara en el apartamento, o más específicamente, en la cama del apartamento, indefinidamente.

—Gracias —murmuró Draco, creyendo que Potter estaba dormido.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

Draco tragó con dificultad.

—Porque salvaste mi vida. Otra vez.

—De nada —dijo Potter solemnemente, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello de Draco—. Aunque, a decir verdad, ahora mismo soy yo el que se siente salvado.

Draco se mordió el labio, tratando de no sonreír. Honestamente, Potter podía ser horriblemente cursi algunas veces.

—Sí, bueno, mis habilidades en el sexo siempre tienen ese efecto en las personas. Sólo es cuestión de talento —aseguró Draco, con la misma solemnidad.

Potter se rió, feliz y relajado, y Draco no tuvo otra opción más que creer en sus propias palabras.

—Aunque te advierto, Potter, el talento necesita pulirse a menudo. Si no, digamos que se oxida.

—Púlelo todo lo que quieras —Potter sonrió y lo atrajo para besarlo.

 _Finite_


End file.
